the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Füg Dich oder Stirb!
Füg dich oder Stirb! ist die 13. Folge der dritten Staffel und insgesamt die 42. Folge der Serie The 100. Julie Benson und Shawna Benson schrieben das Drehbuch. Dean White führte Regie. ''Clarke Griffin'''' ist auf einer Mission, die alles verändern könnte. In der Zwischenzeit erhält John Murphy einen Einblick, der sich bei seinem Überleben als nützlich erweisen könnte. Schließlich erreicht Marcus Kane eine Belastungsgrenze.'' Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green (Archivmaterial) *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha *Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes (Nur Credits) *Richard Harmon als John Murphy Nebendarsteller *Erica Cerra als A.L.I.E. *Michael Beach als Charles Pike *Genevieve Buechner als Fox *Adina Porter als Indra *Rhiannon Fish als Ontari *Nadia Hilker als Luna *Chelsey Reist als Harper *Jarod Joseph als Nathan Miller *Sachin Sahel als Jackson *Victor Zinck Jr. als Dax *Shane Symons als Jones *Katie Stuart als Monroe *Aaron Miko als John Mbege *Celia Reid als Roma Soundtrack Zitate : Pike: "Perhaps you'd like to tell us the key to surviving on the ground." : Murphy: "No, not really. No." : Pike: "Ms. Blake, how about you? The key to survival on Earth, what is it?" : Octavia: "Not dying?" : Pike: "You can laugh all you want, but we've got a lot to learn here... making fire, tying knots, how to navigate using the stars, how to hunt. You have to learn which plants you can eat and which..." : Jasper: "Which ones we can smoke?" : Pike: "Mr. Jordan, that is precisely why we had to separate you and Mr. Green. Listen. The answer to my question. The key to surviving on the ground and on the Ark is to keep fighting at all costs against all odds. The minute you give up, you're dead. Am I boring you, Mr. Murphy?" : Murphy: "I'll survive." : Bellamy: "Come on, O. How long?" : Octavia: "I don't know. I can't even look at you... because every time I do, I see Pike putting that gun to Lincoln's head. I hear the gunshot. I see him fall." : Bellamy: "I didn't kill Lincoln." : Octavia: "No, but he is dead because of you." : Bellamy: "I came to you. You didn't take my help. If you had just trusted me, I..." : Jasper: "We're running out of daylight. We should stop in the sun, recharge the battery." : Clarke: "What sun? We keep going until it dies." : Octavia: "We keep going until we get to Luna." : Indra (zu Pike): "You should have killed me on that battlefield. I won't make the same mistake. You killed 300 of my people. Now you'll take 300 cuts by my hand." : Bellamy: "Let me guess, you came here to fix things, Wanheda the Peacemaker." : Clarke: "I came to see if you're ok." : Bellamy: "Well, I don't need your help. Clarke, I've lost her." : Clarke: "Give her time, Bellamy. There may be blood on your hands, but it's not Lincoln's." : Bellamy: "Some of it is." : Clarke: "Maybe, but you didn't want that to happen. You tried to stop it. Octavia will forgive you eventually. The question is, will you forgive yourself?" : Bellamy: "Forgiveness is hard for us. I was so angry at you for leaving. I don't want to feel that way anymore." : Clarke: "You know, you're not the only one trying to forgive yourself. Maybe we'll get that someday... but we need each other, Bellamy. What we're doing now, the only way we're gonna pull this off is together." : Murphy: "Listen to me! Our real enemy is out there. Jaha has an army of chipped soldiers. They don't feel any pain. That means they're not gonna stop until all of us either join them or die." : Murphy (zu Pike): "Go float yourself. Everything I learned, I learned on the ground." : Murphy: "What are the odds?" : Pike: "John Murphy?" : Murphy: "Told you I'd survive." : Murphy: "Ask yourself this. You want your revenge or you want your people to live? : Indra: "Both. I'll get my revenge. Just not today." : Clarke: "Luna, you're the last of your kind. The last Natblida. : Luna: "So, Lexa's dead as well." : Clarke: "Her spirit has chosen you to become the next Commander. Titus entrusted me with the flame to give to you. : Luna: "Then he should have told you that I left my Conclave swearing to never kill again." : Clarke: "You don't have to kill. To lead is your birthright. How you lead is your choice." }} Galerie JoinorDie_Pike_Kane.jpg JoinorDie_Kane.jpg JoinorDie_Kane2.jpg JoinorDie_Pike.jpg JoinorDie_Kane_Jaha_Ontari.jpg JoinorDie_Pike_Jaha.jpg JoinorDie_Pike_Kane2.jpg JoinorDie_Octavia.jpg JoinorDie_Bellamy.jpg JoinorDie_Clarke.jpg JoinorDie_Clarke_Bellamy.jpg JoinorDie_Bellamy2.jpg JoinorDie_Jasper.jpg JoinorDie_Octavia2.jpg JoinorDie_Clarke_Bellamy.jpg JoinorDie_Abby_Kane.jpg JoinorDie_Abby_ALIE.jpg The 100 3x13 Extended Promo "Join or Die" (HD)The 100 - 3x13 Join or Die - Sneak PeekTrivia * Diese Folge ist ein Favorit von Isaiah Washington. * Luna und ihre Ölplattform sind in dieser Folge das erste Mal zu sehen. Tode in dieser Folge In dieser Folge ist niemand gestorben, allerdings hängen in Polis mehrere Grounder an Kreuzen und die Straßen sind in Blut getränkt. Dem Titel der Folge (D/Ov) nach sind einige gestorben, weil sie sich weigerten den Chip zu nehmen. Referenzen fr:Join or Die en:Join or Die Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Drei